User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Amanda Foster Claim Hey, So, I finished Amanda's claim, so if you have time, I would appreciate if you criticized it or whatever you call it. Thank You! PJO girl 14:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) answer 1 about android Try putting '?action=edit' at the end of the url, doesn't answer the chat problem, but might help you edit pages. Inactive most likely. loyalty is everything (talk) 16:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) re: Yea :/ I had some coding in global.css that forced tables to show normally, but I found out yesterday from staff that you aren't allowed to have that code wiki wide, it can only go on personal global.css (like chat hacks on personal global.js). If you'd like to go back to seeing them normally I can help you set up your global.css on the community central wiki re:tables here's the link to my global.css page on CC, just make a page titled well actually just click on this link and hit create I think that should work for you then copy what I have on mine, to yours, hit save, then clear your cache. Also pass this around to anyone that wants it. Just let me know if it works. chat O.O psssssssst *pokes* are you busy? could you get in chat? I have some ideas I want/need to run by you? perrrrty please with kittens and cat nip on top >.< prototype complete Ok it's definitely done, technically we can just copy/paste this right onto the Bb one but the rest will be harder, I won't fool around to renaming any of the pages until we have the pages fixed with the new tables. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/New_UserChar_Forum_Prototype message me when you get on :) PS Though I was thinking, should we have both sides of "other information" instead of just the right side? do you think it looks too oddly lop-sided? re: Yea I didn't want to hide the left side of other information until I ran it by you, because you update it the most, and I wasn't sure if you were using ctrl-f (ctrl-find) to know who levels up, I used to when it was all on one huge page. Not sure now. but if it was hidden you wouldn't be able to use ctrl-f to find anything. As far as minors what do you mean? Hide the top middle column as well? re: Yea we can leave the left open, no biggie, as far as the middle, do you know the code for hide/show? if not I can teach you, so that way as we change all the pages over to the new style, you can do it on a case by case basis where people's minor's list is huge. *nods* Yep, that's the code :) re: O.o Presumably if they no longer have a character, they are no longer a user on the wiki